


The Porn Log

by NamaJeff



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, group masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamaJeff/pseuds/NamaJeff
Summary: The Porn Log was wise.
Relationships: Mae Borowski/Greggory Lee
Kudos: 10





	The Porn Log

A fall day like any other. 

Cool, crisp air filled with falling leaves. 

Late enough that the sun was setting but the sun was still more than high enough to see by. 

A bike whizzed through the paths of the woods. 

Two bored youths looking for trouble and fun, even if they had to make it themselves. 

Suddenly the one on the back of the bike perked up and began slapping at the driver. 

"Gregg! Gregg! Hold up! I saw something!" 

He awkwardly managed to pull the bike to a short stop without spilling either of them.

Barely. 

Gregg looked back at Mae as she hopped off.

"What was that for?"

"Come on! I wanna see!" 

Off like a shot back the way they came and into the woods. 

He couldn't help himself. He left his bike leaning up against a tree and followed. 

Excitement drained away as Mae stopped next to a fallen log just barely out of view of the path.

"There's lots of logs you know." He teased, but Mae was laughing.

She knelt down and reached into the log, pulling out a bundle of tarps. 

As he stepped over she untied them. Someone had done a great job making sure they were protected.

Magazines spilled in all directions as the tarp unfurled. 

Mae glanced up at Gregg. He was grinning just as widely as she was.

"Porn Log!" They both yelled in unison before letting loose a howl just like they had done when they were kids.

"How'd you even spot that Mae?" Gregg knelt down and began looking through the haul. 

It was an impressive collection. Old stuff and new mixed together. All different tastes accounted for. 

"I just saw the blue tarp sticking out of the log. I didn't know /this/ was inside." 

Mae had already picked up a magazine and had the centerfold unfurled. 

Kitty Titties was the title.

"Holy shit. How does a person even bend like that?"

Mae turned around the centerfold. The girl depicted was seeming to defy anatomy by placing her feet behind her head.

"That looks painful."

"I know right?!"

It only took a moment for Gregg to find a few just as interesting to him.

Bare Bears, Thick and Husky. 

He did have a type after all. 

As he and Mae flipped through the pages of porn, their comments to each other grew less and less frequent. 

Quiet settled around them, interrupted only by the small noises of the forest, the turning of pages, and the occasional shifting Gregg found himself doing to remain comfortable. 

Tight jeans were not the greatest pants to find oneself aroused in. 

After a short time, he felt Mae's eyes on him. 

Short, furtive glances. Quick peeks before looking back at the pages in front of her. 

She was fidgeting almost as much as Gregg was. 

Realization finally powered its way through the arousal clogging his mind. 

He cleared his throat. Mae all but jumped out of her skin at the noise. 

Gregg grinned lopsidedly. 

"Each of us takes a side of the log? No peeking?" 

Mae understood instantly what he meant. She nodded vigorously and shifted to put her back to one side of the log. 

Gregg took the other. 

Erotic material was splayed everywhere. 

It felt so good to unzip and free himself from the tight fabric. 

But instead of the images around him coming to mind, he found himself thinking of Mae. 

He could smell her. They were only a few feet away from each other. 

It was a thick, musky, warm scent that sent shivers down his body. 

He didn't even swing that way. He throbbed all the harder as a fresh wave and a soft moan from her drifted over.

Et tu, penis?

So he gave him, letting himself focus on Mae instead of what he usually wanted. 

The thought of her climbing over that log. Pants left behind. 

Mouth warm around his shaft. 

The feeling of her throat as she swallowed all the way down to his knot. 

Wet and slippery and entirely unlike what he was used to, but pleasant because it was her. 

Pleasing because it was this moment. 

Because he had seen what she had been looking at.

A yellow fox, splayed and erect across two pages in the middle of a magazine. 

One that looked nothing like him, except in color and species. 

She had been staring at that while glancing at him. 

He was getting close. His own fingers making the nerves tingle. 

But so was she. She grew louder, less inhibited, as if she wanted him to hear. 

The thought that she did, that it was a performance for him, was somehow the most erotic thing he could have imagined at that moment. 

Release came with a gasp of pleasure. The usual spasms. 

But so much more intense. 

A trail of white marked across the fallen red leaves. 

He was breathing hard. 

So was she. 

Gregg leaned back against the log, letting his eyes drift shut, enjoying the blissful afterglow. 

For a while neither of them did more than pant and bask. 

Eventually he heard her shifting. Pulling her pants back up, most likely. 

His cock twitched at the mental image, spent but eager anyways.

He wondered if she had left her mark on the leaves as well. 

He knew he wouldn't let himself look. 

That would be a step too far. 

A step too close to breaking what they had both already tested. 

So instead he tucked himself away and plastered a smile on his face. 

Business as usual. Relieved and ready to go find some trouble with his best friend. 

They packed away the magazines without saying anything to each other.

First rule of Porn Log: No stealing. 

The air felt awkward and still faintly erotic. As if at any moment round two would begin. 

They made it back to the bike. 

Mae punched him in the arm and grinned. 

"Come on. Let's go see if Christine ordered more light bulbs."

Gregg perked up at that suggestion. 

"Yeah! Crimes!"

"Crimes!" Their voices echoed around the woods as the bike took off. 

But fluorescent bulb destruction couldn't keep Gregg from smelling Mae's scent on her fingers as she clung to him while they rode.

The Porn Log had not seen the last of them. 

The Porn Log was wise.


End file.
